


Watson's Finances

by Miss Roylott (Cress221)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cress221/pseuds/Miss%20Roylott
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Watson's Finances

Holmes opened his mail a few days following the case of the Giant Rat of Sumatra, for which the world is still not prepared. From an envelope bearing his clients' address, Holmes withdrew a cheque and then casually tossed the letter at Watson. "Read," he instructed, while getting up from the settee and going to his desk.

Watson looked over the letter with curiosity, one sentence particularly catching his eye: "On the question of the medical services fee, Mr. Holmes, we certainly do not object to remunerating for this expense, and we hope that you will convey our deep appreciation and gratitude to Dr. Watson for the significant assistance that he rendered to us and to all involved." Watson wrinkled his brow, "Holmes, what is this about?"

Holmes returned with a document and his cheque-book in hand. "A copy of the bill I sent to them," Holmes explained, giving the sheet to Watson. He turned and began to write out a cheque of his own.

Watson looked at the list of itemised expenses from their case, and soon spotted one expense that Holmes had asterisked. "Medical services rendered by Dr. Watson" was followed by a fee, and Holmes had inscribed below, "Please inform me if you have any objection to paying for this expense." Watson's eyes widened even more. "Holmes, but I never asked--"

"Tut, tut." Holmes tore out a cheque from his book and handed it to Watson. "Your portion of our bill, Watson."

"_Our_ bill!"

"Watson, my dear fellow, how many people did you have to treat during this taxing affair? How many bites, nervous breakdowns, and disease scares, not to mention faintings, did you have to attend to? Did you think that I expected you to absorb all the expenses for medication, supplies, and so forth yourself? It is impractical. Illogical."

"Still, Holmes, to have presumed this way--"

"Watson, in my opinion, no client in his right mind ought to be ungrateful for your assistance in his time of need. If in any case a client is not in a position to defray your expenses, I shall do so myself."

"Holmes, this is really too much. I cannot accept money from a friend--" He tried to hand the cheque back to Holmes.

"Watson, for heaven's sake, we are partners are we not?" That remark silenced Watson and left a dumbfounded look upon his face. Holmes shrugged. "Consider, after all, what you would be doing if you were not always following me upon investigations: you would be applying your skills in a more professional setting, a practice or a hospital, and earning an income. Since you forgo this work to do me the courtesy of participating in these affairs with me as my assistant, my colleague, you should be justly compensated. These are your earnings in our humble little firm."

Watson raised an eyebrow. "I was not aware that we had a 'firm'."

Holmes lit his pipe thoughtfully. "Neither was I," he shook out his match, "until it seemed to spring up around you. I went from being an independent consultant paying out negligible fees to my Irregulars and other occasional informants, to being part of a going concern with a doctor, accomplice, and publicist rolled into one."

Watson eyed Holmes with wonder, then glanced at the cheque in his hand again.

"By the way," Holmes continued, "I shall not be paying you for your role as publicist. I do draw my limits somewhere."

A smile of quiet amusement crossed Watson's face. He rose and fetched his own cheque-book, almost beaming with pride as he slipped Holmes's cheque inside. He also folded up the copy of the bill carefully, keeping it as a souvenir.

"We should both go to the bank today," Holmes commented.

Watson nodded and chuckled to himself. He wondered if Holmes would open a joint banking account for 'company expenses' and not tell Watson either--until he was asked to withdraw from it. Watson smilingly wrote upon the back of the folded sheet 'our bill.'

Holmes spoke from the settee. "Do you find my calculation of your wages flawed or amusingly amiss?"

"No, Holmes," he quickly assured, returning to his chair. "No, you are quite fair. As fair as you are to the Irregulars. I should have expected myself that you would do something like this, but that you--" Watson cleared his throat, "Forgive me. You are not thoughtless by any means, Holmes, but usually you seem rather unconcerned about my affairs--which is quite understandable, considering that you are a busy indiv--"

Waving Watson's apologies away, Holmes interjected in a perfect deadpan, "I believe the term is 'callous bastard', Watson. Or, among the more earthy classes, 'rotten sod'."

Watson laughed outright, and suddenly felt very happy to be a part of the Sherlock Holmes consulting detective agency. Living with Holmes surely would never fail to bring delightful, welcome surprises like this. What a wonder he was!

Holmes's mouth bent into a proud, satisfied smile, and he gazed at Watson with an affection that he never communicated verbally.

Watson beamed at Holmes in return, still shaking with laughter. Recovering from his mirth at last, Watson sank back into his chair with a sigh and shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me," he murmured admiringly.

"That, my dear fellow, is why I exist on this earth," Holmes replied with a grin.

Watson met the sparkle in Holmes's eyes and savoured the warmth there. "Is it?" he answered, but with a quieter laugh. After a moment, Watson glanced away and shrugged, speaking almost carelessly, "Sometimes, Holmes, I could kiss you."

Holmes blinked and removed the pipe from his mouth, pursing his lips pensively. He peered at Watson more closely, then lowered his eyelids. "Intriguing," Holmes voiced from deep within his throat. "Is this another service for which you would like to be paid?"

Swallowing and blinking, Watson finally overcame his caution. He rose and came over to Holmes on settee, answering the look of invitation in his eyes. Taking the pipe from Holmes's hand, Watson grasped Holmes and kissed him intensely.

Holmes sighed, his eyes closed. "Oh ... my. We shall have to double your salary."

"Holmes!" Watson growled, kissing more deeply than before. He sat closer, sliding his hand over Holmes's knee. "What kind of partners are we?" he asked softly, "Equal partners? Am I a junior partner, or is there a chance of promotion?"

"Mmm," Holmes blinked. "Perhaps you would care to try on a position for size?"

Watson's excitement rumbled in his throat. "Oh yes, I'd like to," he whispered. He kissed Holmes again and rose with him, drawing them back into the bedroom.


End file.
